Curse Kira
by Teruragi
Summary: Things get a little tense when Light decides to steal L's cookies. Warning: BXB, yaoi, suggestive themes. Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note... I merely decide to mess with the lives of the characters! ;


Curse Kira

L is sitting at the kotatsu, staring intently at the bite-sized cookies lying before him as if they could answer the questions buzzing through his mind. Light is sitting beside him, though not by choice. The chains that are binding them together prevents him from moving too far from his coworker. Without any warning, L stands up, practically jerking Light's arm out of its socket. L turns his shrouded black eyes to his only friend who is rolling the feeling back into his shoulder.

"You aren't Kira."

Relief floods through Light. He has no recollection of ever being that horrible killer and to have his name cleared creates a sense of peace. "It's taken long enough to convince you. It's been weeks since you've been watching me like this."

From the headquarters, Matsuda stares blankly at the monitor where it shows L and Light in their apartment. Mouth agape, he tries to let the information sink in. _L doesn't suspect Light for being Kira anymore. But… If Light isn't Kira, then who is?_ With incoherent thoughts, Matsuda hurries and picks up his phone and dials Soichiro. While it rings, Matsuda glances over at the clock. It's a quarter after eleven. Figuring that Light's dad is still asleep, he almost hangs up the phone.

"Hello? Matsuda?"

"Hey Chief! Good, you're awake!"

A growl is heard through the phone. "Well I am now seeing as you called me. Something terrible had better of happened."

Much to Soichiro's anger, Matsuda begins laughing. "It's the opposite! Actually, L just cleared your son's name! He isn't Kira! You need to hurry over here!"

Mind addled from drowsiness, Soichiro frowns. "My son isn't Kira? What are you talking about, Matsuda? How do you know this? I'm coming over." With this, Soichiro hangs up the phone and lazily crawls out of bed. Back at headquarters, Matsuda is drawn back to the screen displaying L's apartment. In the short time he was distracted by the phone call, the scene has changed.

L is sitting at the kotatsu like before but this time, his hands are buried in his hair and he isn't even looking at the cookies. _All this time... all this time I've been chasing after the wrong person. Now I have no idea who Kira is and he's still out there. He's killing people and I can't do anything about it. I've never been wrong about something like this. Why now?_ L's eerie silence causes Light to worry unlike ever before. He knows L enough to understand that he is often lost in thought but this time seems different. This time, L is actually showing distress. To be the greatest detective of all time and realize you were wrong must be painful.

Unsure of what exactly to do, Light moves to sit beside L. "Ryuzaki, I'm sorry I'm not Kira." Suddenly, Light mentally curses himself. _How is that supposed to cheer him up? What was I thinking? What should I say in this sort of situation?_ Light glances at the untouched cookies on the table before reaching out to grab one. Deftly, before L can do anything about it, Light shoves it into his own mouth. "Eat your cookies before I finish them!"

The disheveled detective looks to his only friend, the one he suspected of being Kira, as he shoves the last of the cookies into his mouth. Light struggles for a moment, trying to chew them all at once. Back at headquarters, Matsuda hurries and grabs a bag of chips. He gets the feeling that the drama on the monitor is going to turn out to be interesting and snacks are a good thing when something like that happens. By the time he returns to the computer, Light has just finished swallowing down all of the cookies.

L narrows his eyes. The fact that Light isn't Kira isn't as important as the fact that Light just ate all of _his_ cookies. Looking closer, he notices crumbs lining all around Light's cocky grin. Those crumbs belong to _him_ and so he shall eat them! Without warning, L lunges for Light gripping his shoulders so he can lap up all of the small fragments of _his _cookies from Light's face. At that moment, Matsuda, watching from an entirely different building nearly chokes on a handful of chips. Red burns his cheeks at the sight of L _licking_ Light's face. The cameras they set up to keep a constant eye on Light aren't good enough to show little details, making the whole situation seem even more awkward.

Ever ignorant, Matsuda asks to no one in particular, "Isn't Light in love with Misa though?"

Light can feel his heart shuddering from the unexpected response. Still, he forces himself to calm down when L returns to his sulking, now that there is nothing to distract him anymore. Heat coursing through his body, Light looks at L as if through different eyes. Ryuzaki is hunched over more so than normal and his hair falls over his forehead with a strange sweeping motion. L's loose white shirt has fallen off the shoulder nearest Light. Seeing the exposed skin so temptingly close causes Light's heart to beat even faster. Just looking at L's sad face creates sensations in Light that he's never felt for another man.

"I know how to cheer you up."

Both L and Matsuda look at Light expectantly. When Light doesn't answer immediately, Matsuda drops his chips and grabs a hold of the computer monitor. Shaking it as if Light would notice, he wails, "Tell me!"

Diving predatorily at L, Light is able to knock the detective over and pin him to the ground. Before L even has time to say something, Light is sucking at the spot where L's neck and shoulder curve together. He is as stunned about Light's attack as Matsuda is who has long abandoned his chips. The heat rushing through Light is running into a single direction: his groin.

At first, L wants to get his friend off of him but his body overrides his mind. For once, he isn't in control and that thought is somehow appealing. As Light continuously trails kisses on his neck, L unconsciously begins to run his hands under Light's shirt. Upon feeling L's warm hands on his back, Light leans back slightly to see the detectives face. What he finds only makes him want to lose control even more.

L's eyes are half closed, rolled into his head which is turned to one side. His mouth is slightly open, letting out the short gasps without any resistance. It doesn't take another moment before Light occupies his mouth with a kiss. It is deep, passionate without restraint. The chain that holds them together clinks as Light tries to pull L closer to him.

Back at headquarters, Matsuda can't look away from the scene on the computer. _You know, maybe I'm really just dreaming that this is happening. I mean, it _is _really late and I've been watching the screen all day. I probably just fell asleep on the job. Chief wouldn't like that. Then again, if this isn't a dream, Chief won't be happy that I woke him up either. Either way I'm in trouble._ Matsuda falls back into his chair with a plop, unable to take his eyes away from the scene before him even though it has been going on for at five minutes.

Light, craving more, suddenly tears away from L who looks at him with pleading black eyes. Light tugs off his own shirt. "Strip," he orders, voice surprisingly hoarse. When L just gives him a lost look, Light growls while ripping the baggy white shirt off of L, causing the chains to rattle raucously. L shifts, suddenly feeling cold without a shirt and without the body heat from Light.

"Light, I want you," L moans piteously. He needs the feeling of another person inside him but it just can't be anybody, it has to be his only and greatest friend. There is as much heat, if not more, coursing through L as there is Light. L reaches out, running the tips of his fingers over Light's bare chest, causing the brunette to shudder violently. When Light doesn't make any more moves, L becomes more frustrated than he's ever been before. Roughly, he grabs Light and pulls him down on top of him, smashing their lips together.

When L allows Light to take over again, Light breaks their heated kiss and works his way down to L's chest. The brunette ghosts his hand over L's pants and it rewarded with a loud intake of breath. Pleased with this reaction, Light hurries to slide the bothersome pants off of his lover. Once again he leans back to take in the view that is the greatest detective in the world, who is now shivering so helplessly below him. There isn't a single mark upon his pale skin but Light plans on changing that before the night is through.

L moans and writhes on the ground, needy and showing it. Light decides to ignore the fact that he is needy as well and decides to torture the detective. He leans down and begins to kiss L's inner thighs, so close but not close enough.

"Ng… L-Light! Ah… what… what are … you doing?"

Matsuda stares at the screen in complete horror. Ryuzaki is completely exposed, lying on the floor, and in a very odd situation yet Matsuda still can't look away. He is utterly disgusted but he is compelled to continue watching as if blinking or glancing elsewhere would make it all vanish. It is almost as if he wants to make sure it isn't just something he is imagining. Surely it all has to be some sort of trick.

Without warning, Light takes L completely into his mouth. Running his tongue over the slit and tasting the pre-cum that has gathered there. Light is oddly surprised to find it tasted sweet, probably from all the sugar L eats. It makes the experience much more enjoyable so Light begins to suck harder, eliciting more pleasured sounds from L.

Tension rapidly builds in the pit of L's stomach until finally he can't contain the pressure any longer. With a grating wail, his essence spills into Light's unsuspecting mouth who has no choice but to swallow. L's body shakes as he rides out the orgasm, breath coming in raspy, irregular gasps. He closes his eyes, pleasure subsided and tired.

Light attacks L's lips once again. "I'm not finished with you yet." Light begins to unbutton his pants, finally freeing his neglected need. He prepares to ram into L without consent or preparation when there is a sudden crash.

Matsuda holds his breath as the world seems to freeze. On the screen, Misa appears dropping a box that she brought to the apartment. It crashes to the floor as she stares at the two men lying beside the kotatsu table. L is still panting and weary and Light is in a very compromising position. Misa retains her hold on reality for a moment before falling backwards in a faint.

Just when Matsuda thinks it couldn't get any worse, there is a sudden presence looming over his shoulder. Deathly afraid, Matsuda refuses to look up to see who he knows is there: Soichiro. Light's dad looks at the monitor for a few seconds before turning the chair to make Matsuda face him. Beneath his glasses, Soichiro's eyes are burning.

"What the hell are you watching, Matsuda?" Soichiro either does not recognize his son and L or it could be the fact that he is still drowsy from being woken in the middle of the night. "You wake me up at eleven thirty at night to show me _this_? Matsuda, you are one sick man." Soichiro is about to leave when he spots the bag of chips on the ground. After a second of considering, he takes the bag and leaves the room.

Matsuda, ashamed and confused, slumps further into his chair. "What happened here?" Though afraid to do so, Matsuda returns his gaze to the screen. In the short time where Soichiro came and left, Light has covered both himself and L with a blanket. He is staring straight at the camera, face drawn and eyes wide.

"L, are you still awake?" Light asks, not shifting his gaze from the little lens.

"Mm, what is it?"

"Is someone still watching the apartment?"

The detective rolls over a little, closing his eyes. "Yeah but it's just Matsuda. He's probably asleep though."

Light glares at the camera, all emotion gone. "That's good… that's good," he murmurs.

The following day…

Soichiro, Matsuda, L, and Light are all sitting together at headquarters with papers strewn all across the table. L is sitting, crouched like normal, in his chair. He looks at all the files displaying all of the information of Kira but is speaking to the group. "I've decided that Light can't be Kira." All at once, memories of last night flood into the minds of Ryuzaki, Light, and Matsuda. The silence that follows suit is uncomfortable and drawn. Only Soichiro seems immune.

"So who else is a suspect?"

The only sound is that of L contentedly chewing a piece of marble cake. L's eyes are drawn to the little pieces of chocolate and vanilla cake that litter the table in front of him. Without meaning to, he looks up to meet eyes with Light. Matsuda sees what quickly conspires between the two young men and feels heat rush to his face.

Still ignorant, Soichiro continues, "You seem upset, Ryuzaki."

Even though his blood is beginning to boil once again, Light remains calm. "I'm sure he's still just a bit upset that I'm not Kira."

The old man looks to his son thoughtfully. "Well, now that you aren't under suspicion, I guess you won't need those chains anymore."

Light glances at the silver binds that connect his wrist to L's. A faint smile touches his lips. "Maybe not but they will make things so much more interesting!"

L nearly chokes on his latest bite of cake at this. A wry grin crosses his face. "Deep inside of me I have felt Light… felt he wasn't Kira. Very, very deep inside."

Hearing the hidden meaning in both of their comments, L and Light break into heated laughter. Matsuda, even though he's dense, also hears the second meaning behind the words. Even more blush colors Matsuda's cheeks, as impossible as it seems. The two young men begin to grow hot under the collar, craving the same thing. Light begins to regret his decision to wear tight pants.

Light suddenly stands and runs towards the door, dragging L after him. "I need to use the restroom! Hurry, Ryuzaki!"

Soichiro glowers at the door when L closes it behind them. When he turns to speak with Matsuda, he notices a trail of blood seeping out of his nostril. "Ok Matsuda. Now I know you're thinking something dirty." Finally, thoughts of the night before rises into his mind. "And I feel like it has something to do with that video you were watching last night."

Matsuda, completely spent, rests his head in his hands. "Chief. I need a vacation. A nice, long vacation."


End file.
